Obviously
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: I got some reviews saying you wanted a 'Clace getting married' story, so here you are! Jace and Clary are getting married! As the day begins, things are hectic. Not even Isabelle's cooking could ruin this. J/C Pure oneshot. R&R!


**Hey everybody! I've been getting a few reviews on my last Clace story (and if you haven't read it yet, check it out. It's called "Speak Now") that some people wanted a wedding fic. So, here you are. SONG FREE, besides the wedding march. **** R&R my lovelies! **

Obviously

_As the huge oak doors opened, everyone stood up and stared at her in awe. The organ began to play the traditional march, and she elegantly floated down the aisle. She searched all the faces in the crowd, from her family, to his, and caught a few smiles from their dearest friends. She finally turned her head to face him, standing there in front of her, smiling his glorious, Heavenly, white-toothed smile that she loved so much. He reached his hand out to her, and as he did, he whispered. _"Wake up, Clary." _'What?' she thought, because that was definitely NOT his voice. She hesitantly took his hand, and then again came the voice, _"Come on, Clary. Wake up!" _Suddenly, her hand fell out of his grasp, and everything went black, but she heard the same voice calling to her._

"Clary, we don't have all day! Wake up!"

"Clary!" it yelled.

Clary thrashed out, trying to get the voice to shut up, and her hand connected with something hard, earning a satisfying screech from it.

"Ow, Clary! I thought we established that you weren't allowed to hit me anymore!" it whined, and suddenly, Clary realized the voice was Isabelle.

She rolled over, and muttered something that sounded like "Blarry Frizzy," into her pillow. She could mentally picture Isabelle rolling her eyes. She felt someone forcefully pushing her back on her side, and a hand smacked her on the face, lightly, but enough to fully wake her.

"Yeah, well, you can tell Jace that you're 'blarry' when you have to explain to him why you are late for your own wedding. Now get up, you lazy butt!" Isabelle yelled, making Clary's eyes burst open. It was her wedding day.

She sat up like a flash, and put on a pair of shorts and an old camp t-shirt. "Let's do this," she said, grabbing Isabelle's hand and pulling her out of her bedroom. Within minutes, they were at the front door of the Institute, when Isabelle exclaimed, "Wait! I made breakfast!" Hiding her disgust, Clary continued to pull Isabelle out of the front door, saying, "That's okay. I can do without." Isabelle sighed and said, "You know, sometimes, the way you treat it, you all make me think that you hate my cooking."

After getting their hair done, along with Maia who they met at the salon, they hurried to the church, where they got into their dresses. Maia's dress was a golden, strapless, floor length dress embellished with rhinestones at the bottom. Her brown hair was pulled back into a half pony-tail, so part of her curly waves lay lightly at her shoulders. Isabelle's dress was similar, except it hastily stopped at her knees, which she excellently paired with a pair of matching ankle boots. Her ebony hair was down, as it always was, and it was straightened, with bobby pins holding her bangs out of her face.

Now Clary's dress, the dress all three of the girls liked most of all, took about ten minutes to get into. It was white, strapless, floor-length, and had a silver vine pattern all over it, giving it the more Shadowhunter look. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a shiny silver clip, elegant and modern. Plus, as all brides thought traditional, she had on old blue sapphire earrings, the clip she wore her hair in was new.

In the distance, she could hear the chatter of the guests, avidly talking amongst themselves. Then, there was a slight knock on the door. Clary, hoping it was Jace (obviously not caring about the old superstition), ran to the door. Isabelle caught her arm, and pulled her back, whispering, "No! You can't let them see you! I'll answer it!" and she quickly answered the door.

Isabelle ushered three people inside the room, who Clary quickly recognized as her mother Jocelyn, her father for all intents and purposes Luke, and her soon-to-be adoptive brother-in-law's boyfriend Magnus. When they saw her, tears welled up in Jocelyn's eyes, Luke wrapped an arm around Jocelyn, and Magnus said, "Oh my gosh, Clary, you look gorgeous! I like the Shadowhunter pattern. Nice touch. But something's missing," and with that statement, he walked forward, and pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it rest upon her shoulders. "That's the way Jace likes it best," he said, stepping back to let everyone else see. They all awed, and Isabelle shrieked, "It's perfect!"

Jocelyn obviously couldn't take it anymore, and rushed forward to grab her daughter in her arms. "Oh, honey, you look beautiful. I just don't want to give you up," she cried, gripping her tighter. Clary gripped her back just as tight, whispering, "Oh Mom, you aren't giving me up. I'm still your little girl. I always will be."

After a few minutes of avid preparing, everyone was told that it was time to start. The crowd was ushered to their seats, including Magnus, Jocelyn, and Luke, and Isabelle, Maia, and Clary were pushed into the foyer as the doors closed. Isabelle and Maia hugged Clary, whispering, "You'll do a great job," and "Don't worry. You'll be great."

Clary was nervous about what she was going to say when she saw Jace up there. She was nearly shaking, imagining herself tripping over her dress as she walked down the aisle, or stuttering when she read her vows. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized it was finally her turn to walk down the aisle. 'Here we go,' she thought, and the huge oak doors were opened, as the organ began to play the wedding march.

It was just like her dream. The same walk, the same faces, the same Jace. Jace. She hadn't seen him all day, for hours that had felt like lifetimes. He stood there at the altar, his golden hair the same as always, his tawny eyes glowing with love, and that same smug smirk plastered across his handsome face. Clary sighed inwardly, awed at how angel-like he looked. He had angel blood, and right now, it was so blatant, that it was hypothetically punching you in the face.

Finally, she got to the end of the aisle, and found Jace's hand extended to her. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, his golden eyes boring into hers, as if he could see right through them. Confidently, she nodded, grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward. They took their positions, and the preacher cleared his throat as he began.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two in Holy matrimony. Before we begin, may I ask if there is anyone who wishes that these two not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace," he said, and Aline hesitantly stood up from the back. "Besides you," Magnus said from where he stood as one of the Groomsmen from behind Jace. Aline whimpered, and sat back down.

"No one? Well, that's great then, isn't it? Let's proceed," said the preacher, and the ceremony began. For Clary, everything passed by in a blur, until the vows came along. Then time seemed to slow itself, and Jace was suddenly all she could see. He took a deep breath, and he started his speech.

"Clary, from the first time I saw you, I knew I liked you. And when we were in that coffee shop, I have to say that I was extremely jealous of Simon, and I thought that I was the one who should be making you laugh like you were. So, when we were in the Hotel Dumort, fighting for our lives against werewolves and vampires, I knew you were the one. Then, I thought that when Valentine told me that we were siblings that my world would end. Now that we aren't, I have never been happier. I love you, Clary Fray. I always have, and I always will. I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I will love you then," he said, and Clary nearly broke into tears, but held herself together so she could say her own.

"Jace, when I met you, I have to admit, I thought you were a self-centered know it all, or an egotistical maniac, but I think you already knew that. But, I soon realized that I was wrong about all that. Underneath that entire sarcastic exterior," the crowd chuckled, "is a sweet, loving interior. And, I know we've fought quite a bit, not just including demons, but between us, and its okay. Because, I love you, and I will love you forever. It's as simple as that," Clary said, smiling up at Jace, who was brimming a few tears of his own, and he never cried.

After all the promises and "I do's", the preacher finally said the words that all of them had been waiting for. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You-" but Jace cut him off. "Sir, you don't have to tell me to kiss her. I can do that all by myself," he said, pulling her into his arms, and giving her their most passionate kiss yet. She kissed him back with just as much force, but she pulled away, knowing that everyone was staring at her.

"So, are you saying you love me? That you want to be with me forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and all the annoying, egotistical years to come?" Jace said obnoxiously, making her give him a smirk.

"Obviously," she said, and pulled him in for an even longer and more passionate kiss than the first one, not caring who was watching.

**Thanks for reading everybody. Please push the nice button that says one of my favorite six letter words on it. Please. **** I love you all.**

**Ab**


End file.
